


Chapter 4 - Preparations Will Be Necessary

by MetaVirus



Series: Duty [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaVirus/pseuds/MetaVirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daimyo Kurapika was not only charismatic but generous. He had given Killua a chamber to retire to during his unforeseen stay at the Daimyo’s humble castle with its lavish chaniwa. The room was like the castle: small, but useful. It does its job and was surprisingly clean for an extra room (Kurapika had make sure everything is in the best shape possible no matter the season). Killua had no belongings to place since everything on his person, his weapons and clothes, were all he had and none of which he was willing to part with beyond sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 4 - Preparations Will Be Necessary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesetoilesfous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesetoilesfous/gifts).



> This is part of a series in collaboration with PuppyHawk on ao3! Please be sure to check out the other chapters first.

          Daimyo Kurapika was not only charismatic but generous. He had given Killua a chamber to retire to during his unforeseen stay at the Daimyo’s humble castle with its lavish chaniwa. The room was like the castle: small, but useful. It does its job and was surprisingly clean for an extra room (Kurapika had make sure everything is in the best shape possible no matter the season). Killua had no belongings to place since everything on his person, his weapons and clothes, were all he had and none of which he was willing to part with beyond sleep.

          “I would be delighted if you joined me for lunch, Killua.” Kurapika says as he stops in front of the assassin who almost killed him numerous times in the past few hours.

          “My pleasure.” Killua’s voice strains in his throat from disuse.

          “Very good, then I’ll excuse myself until then, Killua. Please make yourself at home, and ask Gon for anything you wish and he shall fetch it for you.” Kurapika says as he smiles and laughs light and musical in the palace halls.

          “Thank you.” Killua says, just above a whisper. It’s genuine,. both Gon and Kurapika can tell and they share a knowing glance. Daimyo Kurapika trusts Gon for his instincts, and if Gon’s gut says Killua should be welcome here, then he shall be. Kurapika gracefully patters along the nightingale floors making them sing while Leorio stumbles after in an unsure warble of birdsong.

          Killua has to stifle a laugh at how they are exact opposites. Gon catches the twitch on Killua’s mouth and smiles brightly at him. Killua drops a soft small smile for a moment before speaking,

          “I should rest before lunch, Gon.”

          “Ah! Of course Killua!” Gon bows deeply towards his friend. “I’ll be sure to fetch you once the Daimyo deems it necessary.” Gon says, the formal words sounding laughably foreign in his country voice. Gon swears Killua is hiding a smile before he slides the door to his chamber closed.

          Once Killua hears the near silent footsteps of Gon walking down the halls of the palace he lets out a long sigh. Where was he? What was he doing? He should be trying to kill the Daimyo but here he was playing… this… game? There was something amiss in his gut; the voice of his brother echoing within his mind:

          “Killu. You were born to kill.”

          “Don’t fight those stronger than you. Run.”

          “Killu, you’re mine, I will protect you. This is for your own good.”

          “Killua, my precious puppet, my beautiful little doll...“

It was overwhelming. The words steamed from his head, covering his skin in a disgusting sticky mess. He inhaled the hot phrases into his nose and down to his lungs and burned him inside out.

          Killua sat on the hard floor and fell to his side. He needed to think, or maybe not think. He needed to not be in this condition. He needed to know who his target was, and where the guards were. He needed to confront Gon, and he needed to run away. Born, kill, mine, possession, good, precious, puppet, Killua begins to remember things long past…

          He was walking home from his 10th assassination. It was in a rural area with farmers where a high ranking official fled after another assassin failed the job, which is why the Zoldycks were called in. It was an easy job, the rural area provided very little shelter for the official, and his retainer was as easy to kill as a newborn.

          Killua was only 9 years old. He was bored after his kill and decided to take the long way home, even going as far to walk leisurely rather than rush to celebrate his first double digit kill. It was still dark and the summer heat was ever present even at night. The cicadas were crying out as he skipped across the unfamiliar ground. The country side was so beautiful, - the mountains beyond the horizon, the overgrowth of foliage among the areas untouched by the locals. Killua imagined that a game of hide and seek would be amazing in this place. He wished he could play with Alluka here; she would love it… if only their parents would let her out past the sliding door to her jail of a room.

          Alluka was so beautiful; she had grown her hair out recently against their parents’ wishes. She had said she hated that stupid topknot they forced on her, so she started to avoid everyone with anything sharp enough to cut her hair (easier said than done in their household). Killua liked to knot and braid it in their spare time, plus Alluka said she found it comforting, which made Killua want to do it more often.

          Down the path Killua saw a figure. What a rare sight for countrymen to be out at night,. nonetheless, Killua should probably kill him just in case. As the silhouette came closer, he realized it was not a man, but a child, one his age. As the child spotted Killua, his eyes lit up. Killua was almost instantly taken aback, he didn’t see many children other than his own siblings ,-was he still supposed to kill this child?  
          The young boy ran to Killua, entrancing him with his uncommon appearance. His skin was tanned like a worker, and his freckles covered his shoulders and cheeks. But most of all, his eyes shined like expensive metals.

          “What’s your name?” the boy asked excitedly. “I’m Gon!” he exclaimed without bowing or even tilting his head.

          “What manners you have, Gon, I’m Killua.” Killua replied.

          “You sure talk funny Killua.” Gon laughed.

          “I would say the same to you, stupid.” Killua smiled. Gon reminded him of Alluka: honest and pure. Killua didn’t know there were such people in the world outside. “What are you doing out so late?”

          “I couldn’t sleep so I snuck out to play!” Gon replied.

          “Do you wanna play with me?” the words found their way out of Killua’s mouth before he could take the back.

          “Yes!” Gon practically yelled.

          Killua felt like he had never ran or laughed so hard in his life before. The other boy’s smile and spray of freckles on his cheek bones made Killua want to continue playing forever. They hopped on boulders and fallen trees in the forest, caught bugs, climbed gnarled old branches, and even swam through a small river. Killua hadn’t even realized he’d been gone too long until he saw the sun was rising.

          “I need to leave!” he exclaimed.

          “Wait, don’t go! I want to play some more-“ Gon began before Killua interrupted.

          “Goodbye!”

          “Killua!” his name being yelled made him pause.

          “We’ll play again sometime Gon,” he said in the most reassuring tone he could muster. However, he wouldn’t play with him again. Especially if he cared about Gon, otherwise he would be slaughtered. Hung from the neck, for Killua to watch rot for weeks until the stench made even his mother retch.

-

          Killua’s breathing slows back to normal as he lies on the hard floor of the chamber provided by the Daimyo. He needed to do something, he was too restless to just rest in the unfamiliar room.

          After making sure no one was outside his room, Killua slides the door open silently and peeks into the hallway. There was no one there, not even a posted guard. Gon was sure to be nearby but he most likely would leave Killua to his own devices, as long as he didn’t lay a hand on the Daimyo. Killua steps onto the nightingale floor and slides the door closed silently behind him. He walks at a leisurely pace down the hallway, his steps as silent as the night. He knows the palace’s layout by heart since he had done his research before attempting the assassination, so Killua heads straight for the inner sanctum where Kurapika and Leorio were without a doubt.

          Killua dodges any guards easily, considering the nightingale floor gives him fair warning of a person nearby. Although, he was still careful in case there was another samurai who could walk the floor like Gon had that morning. How in the world was there another person who could cross a nightingale floor that the Zoldycks didn’t know about? Brother would be furious if he knew. Well his brother would be furious either way, now that he hadn’t heard of any news.

          Soon Killua comes upon the Daimyo’s chambers with Leorio standing guard.

          “What business do you have here, assassin?” Leorio spits towards Killua.

          “I want to speak with the Daimyo, stupid. Why else would I be here?” Killua says, barely keeping the poison from his tone.

          “The Daimyo will not see you.” Leorio states stubbornly, snubbing his nose towards Killua.

          “Says who? I don’t see anyone capable of stopping me, old man.” Killua says with a touch of superiority.

          “WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT-“ Leorio begins to yell, his right hand touching the handle of his sheathed sword.

          “Leorio,” a commanding voice resonates from the chamber in warning.

          On the other hand, Gon was traversing the grounds and touching base with the guards and various people that dwelled within the walls. There was a chill that ran down his back at the Southern wall and that was when he knew: there was an intruder.

          “Gon~” a slimey voice calls out. It feels like tentacles grazing over Gon’s skin and his insides.

          “Hisoka,” Gon says, more to himself than the other man.

          “The Daimyo summoned me~” Hisoka sing songs as he walks around Gon.

          “Why don’t you go through the front gate then?” Gon asks, already knowing the answer.

          “Because it’s no fun if he’s warned beforehand my dear Gon~! Besides, the Daimyo isn’t my only business in the palace today,” Hisoka says. The last part catches Gon’s attention,

          “What else are you here for?” Gon asks.

          “You’re asking the wrong question Gon, it’s for whomam I here for~?” Hisoka says, while gyrating his hips slightly and moaning. Before Gon can even answer Hisoka has vanished from his sight. Did Hisoka know Killua somehow? Gon runs straight back into the palace towards Killua’s chambers, not caring for the nightingale flooring singing after every heavy step.

          “KILLUA!” Gon exclaims as he wrenches the door open only to find an empty guest room. Gon leaves the door open and runs down the hallway once more, this time towards the Daimyo’s chambers. As he turns the corner he catches Leorio and Killua staring at each other like feral cats fighting for territory.

          “KILLUA, LEORIO!” Gon yells, out of breath. “He-he-“

          “He what?” Killu and Leorio ask together.

          “HISOKA IS HERE,” Gon states with a whine in his voice.

          “HISOKA???” Leorio yells with distaste. “Did Kurapika invite that creep over again? I will never understand what exactly he needs him for.” Gon looks at Killua and sees a shine of recognition in his eyes.

          “Killua?” Gon asks.

          “I need to hide.” Killua looks distraught, “but if he’s already in the palace he probably knows I’m here…” Killua turns a few shades paler than before as he looks at Gon. “Is Kurapika friends with Hisoka?”

          “Well, I wouldn’t exactly call them friends…” Leorio interrupts which earns him a glare from Killua. “Hey brat, don’t get cocky.”

          “I’m allowed to be cocky, considering I could kill you using only my pinky,” Killua states with a grin.

          “Well he’s not wrong Leorio darling~!” a slimy voice announces from behind the door to the Daimyo’s chamber. Leorio clumsily slides the door open to see a very smug Hisoka standing in a horrid tight pink kimono, one hand comfortably situated inside the opening on his torso. His yellow eyes scan his audience to find a familiar pair of blue. “Ah yes, the second thing on my schedule is a message for our darling Killua. You should know that your brother is very worried about you,” Hisoka says. Killua scoffs before answering,

          “A predator like you has no right to be giving me messages,” Killua snarls defensively.

          “Ah~ I love the snappy ones, you truly are Illumi’s little baby brother~” Hisoka purrs.

          “Hisoka,” a delicate voice calls from within the chamber, “when you are dismissed by me that means you must not dilly-dally within the palace walls, I thought you understood that?” Killua sees the Daimyo sitting in seiza position beyond the doors and inside his lavish gold and red chamber.

          “Of course, Daimyo Kurapika,” Hisoka bows extravagantly back to him, “I shan’t keep you any longer. And Killua,” Hisoka directs his attention to the assassin “dearest Illumi wishes you return home lest you repeat previous events~,” Hisoka says - but the words were clearly his brother’s.

          In but a moment, Hisoka’s presence was gone. There was not a single trace left to track, except the horrible feeling in the pit of Killua’s stomach. This meant that Illumi would come soon, probably within the day and no later. The Zoldycks intended to cripple Killua with the impending doom that was his brother’s presence. They knew he would dread it, and the pressure would force him to return for the fear of what would happen should he choose to ignore Hisoka’s warning. They had done this before when Killua stayed away too long. They wanted to see him come back of his own accord, rather than send Illumi to drag him bloody and screaming.

          Killua usually preferred the latter as well. Should Illumi come, the entire palace will be painted in blood. However, he could also leave and hope the family wouldn’t question his absence or failure on a job; now that almost made him laugh. Either way torture was awaiting his return. The only question was whether or not innocent lives that weren’t related to his job would be on his hands. Nonetheless, he had made a wordless pact with Gon.

          “Daimyo Kurapika,” Killua speaks up, his voice raspy, “my brother will be coming to fetch me and when he does he will kill everyone here.” Both Leorio and Kurapika look surprised while Gon remains passive. “I don’t want to kill you, nor do I want to return home. I advise you hire someone who would be willing to serve you beyond money’s sake, otherwise they’ll switch sides faster than your tea can cool.”

          “Is our current state not good enough?” Kurapika asks.

          “My brother is as powerful as Hisoka, and he was able to get past all your guards in mere seconds. Also consider the fact that he is more skilled in the arts of the Iga-Ryu school than I. I would say it wouldn’t even be a challenge for Illumi to kill Gon, since my life is also at his mercy.” These words make Killua’s audience give pause. His brother is not only more skilled, but older and wiser than Killua, who could’ve actually killed Kurapika easily – had he not been swayed by Gon.

          “What should we do Killua?” the Daimyo asks. Leorio looks stunned, Gon smiles.


End file.
